Salt
Salt is a 2010 American action thriller film. Synopsis A CIA agent goes on the run after a defector accuses her of being a Russian spy. Plot Evelyn Salt is being tortured in a prison in North Korea on suspicion of being an American spy. Her boyfriend, arachnologist Mike Krause, generates so much publicity about Salt's imprisonment that the CIA is forced to arrange a prisoner exchange, despite the agency's policy against it. Salt's CIA colleague Ted Winter greets Salt at the border. As they drive away, Mike proposes marriage, despite Salt's admission to Mike that she is in fact a CIA operative. Two years later, on Salt and Mike's wedding anniversary, a Russian defector named Oleg Vasilyevich Orlov (Daniel Olbrychski) walks into Salt's office. Salt interrogates him, with Winter and CIA counterintelligence officer Darryl Peabody observing. Orlov claims that, on "Day X", highly trained Russian sleeper agents known as "KAs" will destroy the U.S. Orlov tells them that Agent "KA-12" will assassinate Russian president Boris Matveyev (Olek Krupa) at the funeral of the American Vice President. Orlov reveals that KA-12 is named Evelyn Salt, and lie detectors confirm his entire story. Peabody orders Salt be detained, while Orlov kills two agents and escapes. In the confusion, Salt is able to escape from the building, running barefoot through the street. While the CIA is searching for her, she discovers that her husband was kidnapped. Later at the funeral, Salt appears to succeed in killing President Matveyev, and then surrenders herself. Matveyev is declared dead. Salt escapes again and heads to a barge where Orlov is hiding with other sleeper agents. In a series of flashbacks, Salt recalls growing up in the Soviet Union and being trained with other children. On the barge, Orlov welcomes her back and has Mike killed in front of her. When Salt shows no reaction, Orlov is convinced she is loyal and begins briefing her on her next mission. She is to rendezvous with another KA who will help her assassinate the American president. She kills Orlov and the other agents before leaving. She then meets with KA Shnaider (Corey Stoll), who uses his cover as a NATO liaison to get Salt into the White House. Once inside, Shnaider launches a suicide attack to force agents to move the President (Hunt Block) to an underground bunker, accompanied by Winter. Salt follows them and manages to enter the bunker before it is sealed. The U.S. President learns that Russia has mobilized its nuclear arsenal in response to their president's death. He orders American nuclear weapons readied in response. CIA Agent Winter suddenly kills everyone except the President and introduces himself as Nikolai Tarkovsky, another member of the KA. Winter incapacitates the President and begins aiming nuclear missiles at Mecca and Tehran to incite a billion Muslims against the United States. Salt tries to persuade Winter to let her inside the sealed room, but then he sees a television report saying President Matveyev is alive and well; Salt had used spider venom to cause a simulated death of Matveyev. Winter refuses her entry and reveals that Mike's kidnapping and her blown cover were his idea. Winter plans to place full blame for the nuclear attacks on Salt. Salt breaks into the room before he can launch the missiles. The two wrestle for control of the nuclear football, with Salt aborting the missile strikes before being captured. As Salt is being led out in chains, Winter grabs a pair of scissors, ready to attack her or to defend himself if necessary. She unexpectedly hooks her chain around Winter's neck and jumps over the stair railing, strangling him to death. On the helicopter ride to be interrogated, Peabody questions her. Salt explains that she killed Winter because he orchestrated the death of her husband, and promises to hunt down the remaining KA agents if freed. Peabody is convinced after receiving a text that Salt's fingerprints were found on the barge where the sleeper agents were killed, supporting her story. Salt is allowed to escape, jumping out of the helicopter into the river below and escaping into the woods. In an alternate ending, Salt arrives in disguise at the place in the former Soviet Union where she was trained as a child; she is then seen by the water as she watches Orlov drown, and the place blows up. Cast Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Films starring Angelina Jolie Category:Films starring Liev Schreiber